Harry Potter is Better Than Twilight
by FezandBowties
Summary: Why Harry Potter beats Twilight based on a list i read stating the opposite
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Soooo, I read a list Why Twilight is Better Than Harry Potter, and quite honestly, it sucked, so here I have a list on why Harry Potter is BETTER than Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter (:( ) or Twilight (why I would want to...)**

_Stephine Meyer used her imagination with the vampires and werewolves. Instead of the overused "Gothic" vampires and the werewolves who change when there's a full moon. Her vampires sparkle and shine. The wolves change into real wolves._

No. Just, No. Sparkling vampires is one of the reasons Twilight is a joke. Vampires. Do. Not. Sparkle. Vampires burn in the sun! Each author that has written a story with vampires have made little twists to make them unique ( Cassandra Clare, Richelle Mead, LJ Smith, Anne Rice etc) but if Stephanie Meyer thinks that making vampires sparkle of all things is okay, then she is wrong! She took all the things that make a vampire, a vampire, and ruined them! Sure, in Night World, the vampires don't exactly burn in the sun, but the sun still weakens them! And in the Vampire Diaries, some of the vampires have rings to let them out into the sun! But they are still vampirey! And they have their weaknesses! Smeyer made herself a new creation of "vampires" that literally have no weaknesses and are perfect! What happened to the good old stake through the heart?

LJ Smiths vampires aren't the over used gothic vampires are they? And let me tell you something, LJ Smiths work is way to similar to Twilight to be a coincidence (Vampire- Human- Werewolf love triangle = Ash, Mary-Lynette and Jeremy from the Night World, Edward is basically Stefan from Vampire Diaries)

Being a werewolf is a curse! That's why they change on a full moon! They DON'T have a choice! Having werewolves that can shift whenever the hell they want doesn't make them werewolves because it isn't a curse! In Cassandra Clare's Mortal instruments, her werewolves can change when they want, but if its full moon, they really don't have a choice! It's a curse for a reason!

And if you're saying JK Rowling never used her imagination in her books, you clearly haven't read Harry Potter. She created a WHOLE world of magic! Stephanie Meyer used some boring old town no one's heard of from the States and did NOTHING imaginative to make it different! I shall go into this more later on

_JK Rowling used the same boring thing everyone uses. People who wave magic sticks around. BORING._

This reason actually makes me laugh. They don't only wave their magic sticks around! Spells need certain hand movements, and you have to say the incantation properly (It's Wingardium Levi-O-sa, not Levia-Saaa! )Sure she used something from the myths and legends, but she made it completely her own! Wands that are never the same for each wizard, and have special properties to make them work (11 inches, made of Holly with a Phoenix feather core) and some wands even define their user! (Rowan gossips, Chestnut drones, Ash is stubborn, Hazel Moans*) She created the wizards fairy tales (The Tales of Beedle the Bard) she used mythical creatures and made some of them unique in her own way (See: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them) she created a whole sport and its history! (See: Quidditch through the Ages) During World War II even the Wizarding World was going through war! She created this whole blood purity thing that made the Slytherins hate the other houses, she created Hogwarts and their houses! Daring Gryffindor, Sly Slytherin, Witty Ravenclaw and Humble Hufflepuff! She created Peeves for merlins sake! (We did it, we bashed them, Wee Potty's the one! And Voldy's gone mouldy now let's have fun!) Also Tom Marvolo Riddle = I Am Lord Voldemort. Do you have anything as awesome as that in Twilight?

_In Eclipse a fourteen year old (Seth) kills a vampire with little help after only about two days of lessons._

When Harry was one he half-killed Voldemort, when he was eleven, he defeated Quirrel and Voldemort AGAIN, at twelve he destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and the Basilisk hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, at thirteen, he saved a innocent mad from a fate worse than death, fourteen, he face Voldemort and his death eaters again, as well as a dragon, sphinx, merpeople etc. Fifteen he faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters AGAIN, and had to witness his Godfather get killed, sixteen, he had to watch Dumbledore, the one person who was always supposed to be there, the one person Voldemort was afraid of, get murdered right before his eyes, and at seventeen, he was on the run, searching and destroying Horcruxes, before fighting in a war, and witnessing a whole lot more death. So yeah, Seth killing a vampire after two days of training is really miniscule compared to what Harry's done.

_I'd like to see a fourteen year old with two days of training kill someone._

Why, oh WHY would you want to see a fourteen year old kill someone anyway?

And depends, have you ever heard of Maximum Ride? Max, Fang and Iggy are 14, and they can kill people using sheer skill, Nudge is 11, Gazzy's 8 and Angels 6!

_The Twilight saga is realistic. Two people fall in love. One leaves. The one who stayed is shocked and depressed._

Twilight is in NO WAY realistic. Not at all. One leaves? Didn't Ron leave Hermione in Deathly Hallows? Wasn't she upset, shocked & distraught? But Hermione stayed strong and helped Harry fight! When Harry left Ginny for the same reasons Edward left Bella, Ginny fought! She helped lead a rebellion against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts!_  
><em>

_In harry potter nothing is realistic. I mean how much of a chance is there that a person's parents will get murdered then the kid survives._

That's the reason Harry's famous in the first place anyway!

The fact that you believe Twilight is more realistic than Harry Potter is laughable. What are the chances of a girl being in a living zombie for six months after her boyfriend leaves when they weren't even together for that long anyway? Even if it was true love (luusssttt) you would just have to get over it! Sure in six months you could still be upset, but really? Acting like Bella did is hardly realistic. It's just wrong. Harry Potter is realistic in a way that JK Rowling out problems in the books that teenagers could have to face in real life. Luna see's the world in a really odd way, and is bullied for it. Hermione only became friends with Ron and Harry after they savedher from the mountain troll, before that, she had no one, because she like rules and was a know-it-all. She was bullied. Ron has six brothers to live up to, so naturally he's be a little jealous! Harry's been abused by his relatives just because they didn't like his parents and because they don't like magic! Neville has confidence issues, the list goes on!

There are real troubles and problems in Harry Potter that people in real life have to deal with. A kids parents are killed in a fire or gas explosion or car crash and the kid survives by sheer luck and is sent to his closest relatives who are jealous of the kids parents, and take it out on the kid. A guy and a girl hate each other. They become best friends. They bicker constantly but they end up falling in love with each other, everyone knows but the two of them, and seven years later they kiss and end up married in the long run. A kid is abused because his mother hid something from his father, and then told him after they got married. A kids dad disappeared. He has no clue who his father is. A kids dad only cares about his work. Nothing else, and the kid feels the need to go to extremes to get attention from his father. A kid feels overshadowed by his older siblings. These are real problems found in real life! You don't have that in twilight

_Stephine makes references to classic literature novels._

JK Rowling references to old myths and legends. Bella and Edward compare themselves to Romeo and Juliet! What does that say about their relationship? Romeo fell in love with Juliet after taking one look at her!What Bella and Edward have isn't true love. She fell in love with him because of his looks and he fell in love with her because of her smell. That's not love, its lust!

_Harry Potter is sexist and racist._

O.o I'm sorry but you clearly haven't read the books! The women in Harry Potter are strong and independent! The women in Twilight are weak and dependant on men! And racist how exactly? The only characters in Twilight that aren't white are from other countries! Only in the movie, Angela and Eric are Asian & Laurent is black! In Harry Potter, Cho is Chinese, Dean is Black, Seamus is Irish, Padma and Parvati are Indian, Oliver and McGonagall are Scottish, Fleur and Gabrielle are French, Viktor is Bulgarian etc

_In the Twilight saga the girls get as much action as the boys do. And Vampires and Werewolves become friends._

HAHAHAHA! The girls in Twilight barely get any action and hide behind their boyfriends!

_A normal person who gets their first heartbreak will be depressed._

Yes, but a normal person wouldn't become a living zombie for six months

_A vampire could kill a human in less then a second._

Two words: Avada Kedavra. And guess what? The only trace of it is a look of fright.

_The Cullen's show that no matter how long you wait, if you wait long enough you'll find your soul mate._

Sure, and RemusXTonks, GinnyXHarry. HermioneXRon didn't show us that at all! And not only that, but to find them yourself!

_Twilight shows how every decision counts and makes a difference._

So does Harry Potter! Harry makes a decision to go after Sirius in the department of Mysteries and because of that, Sirius dies! Decision= Consequence.

Harry Potter is superior to Twilight for MANY MANY more reasons! Everything in HP relates to something else! In the first book, when Harry gets his first ever Chocolate Frog Card, and we read that Dumbledore worked with Nicholas Flamel, we don't think anything of it, then later on in the book, we're like "I KNOW I've read that name from somewhere!" Who would have thought that such a pointless bit of information would be so useful further on in the book! And the invisibility cloak, it's just there for the six books and then suddenly, it's a Deathly Hallow and Oh So Important! And that little mention of Sirius Black in the first ever chapter? What about the marauders map? Given to Harry by the twins, given no second thought then BAM! Suddenly, the marauders aren't so little anymore.

Has anyone else seen the similarities between Tonks and Bella? Both fall in love with a dangerous creatures, both hate their first names, both names their children after their parents, the differences? Tonks is BAMF!

Ted Renesmee

Tonks = better name than Bella

Nymphadora = More embarrassing name than Isabella

Remus is more dangerous, and is more awesome than Edward

Tonks can actually really hurt you if you call her Nymphadora :)

The thing about Harry Potter, is that, people died. That made it more realistic, because, it's a war, and people die! Don't get me wrong, I am terribly sad JK Rowling killed Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Cedric, but I'm glad she did, because it made it more real for me. Smeyer gave her characters a happily ever after, with the Volturi running away, and no one but Irina dead, but no one really cared about that. Harry got his happy ending as well, but it wasn't perfect! All his father figures were dead, he blamed himself for their deaths, and he's STILL famous! But he got his family! He married Ginny, Ron married Hermione, George go together with Angelina, Percy met Audrey, Charlie stayed with his dragons, and Bill, well, he's already married Fleur:) and they got their happy ending, with some imperfections, and they have problems like normal families, and that's what makes HP so great, cause as unreal as it is, it's still very real!

Not only that, Harry Potter will be over once the last person leaves the cinema at the last screening of part 2 Deathly Hallows, but there will still be fans all over the world who will never forget it. HP will never be over, even Stephen King said that Harry Potter isn't a story for one generation, it's a story for many generations to come and that Harry will be right up there with Frodo, Alice and Dorothy :)

***It's from my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard (: There's also: When his wand's oak and hers is holly, Then to marry would be folly (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I was inspired by gottaloveJamesPotter :) This list makes me facepalm so many times¬¬ Ohh! In the last chapter, The Lady Of Sadness (I PM's you BTW )pointed out to me that the pack are actually Shapeshifters. I must have missed that in breaking dawn because I skimmed the book as it was so terrible, so I apologise for that mistake.**

**Bittersweet x: Thanks:) and I cannot believe i missed that! I'll fix it now:D **

_I can relate to Twilight and Bella. It's a really good book. _

Uhh, Bella is a girl with no self esteem, and her life revolves around Edward. How can ANYONE relate to that?

Twilight is NOT a good book! I'm getting sick of people saying that it is! The plot is basically non-existent! All four books could have been put into one book, and be a decent length id it wasn't all Bella admiring how damned perfect Edward is! It's sickening!

**He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal.**

It's over descriptive, and I. DON'T .CARE! Okay! I don't care that his glistening, pale lavender lids were shut! I don't care he looks like a perfect statue! This is repeated throughout the four books! It's horrible! It. Is Not. A. Good. Book!

_Twilight is a love story. There's no love in Harry Potter._

*facepalm* How is there no love in Harry Potter? The only type of "love" in twilight is the romance type. I use quotation marks because the supposed "love" Bella and Edward share is LUST! She "loves" him because of his looks and he "loves" her because of how she smells and because he cant read her thoughts! For the record, blood will NEVER smell like flowers. Ever. There is soo much love in Harry Potter! The love Lily had for her son saved Harry from He-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated (Can you do things like that with the names in twilight?) The love Harry has for his friends, for the Weasleys, for Hogwarts, the love Harry had, helped beat He-Who-Is-Got-Beat-By-A-One-Year-Old! When Harry was being possessed in Order of the Phoenix, the love he felt for Sirius, the grief he felt, drove Moldyshorts out! So please explain to me, how is there no love in Harry Potter?

_The deaths in Harry Potter are just twisted. It's not like that in Twilight. _

*facefalm* to kill a Sparklepire in twilight, you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces! How is that not twisted? James and Lily were killed by a simple spell, how is that twisted? Sure, Benjy Fenwick (Sp?) disappeared and the Order only found bits of him, but that's war! And not all the deaths were like that

_Twilight has awesome characters._

Okay, Siriusly? You hardly know anything about them anyway! And saying that the characters in twilight are awesome compared to the ones in Harry potter is just ridiculous! There's the Marauders who also have a little history; James, the arrogant toe-rag who hates anyone who supports the dark arts, and has been in love with Lily forever, and she always refuses him, until he grows up, and they get married, have a baby, and then die. Sirius, the womanizer at Hogwarts, the best friend, and the one with the darkest family, and he stops at nothing to go against them. Then he is framed for selling out his best friend and wife, killing 13 muggles and is sent to Azkaban for 12 years, before recognising the rat who framed him in a newspaper clipping and escapes Azkaban to save his Godson from the traitor. Remus, the REAL werewolf who suffers terribly from his condition, and in one night lost all his friends, before finding out 12 year later that the friend he thought betrayed them wasn't the traitor, but a man he thought to be dead. Then Peter Pettigrew, the weak one, the one who sold them out to Lord Melodramatic Maniac, and then hid as a rat for 12 years, and when discovered, went back to the Dark Lord, and literally became his slave. They all dies by the end of the series. The four of them together make better characters than all the ones in twilight even though I hate Peter.

_Stephanie Meyers got her facts right._

Umm, How? Exactly? Vampires sparkle? Well, I must have missed that memo

_The Cullen's dress better._

That isn't a reason. How the characters dress is hardly a factor of the book, and I any case, the fact that wizards get muggle clothes so wrong is funny (that man in Goblet of Fire before the Quidditch match who was wearing that dress XD)

_Voldemort is creepy._

*facepalm* He's tha bad guy, what d'you expect? Of course he's creepy! He's ripped his soul into 7 for immortality, it has some effects on him!

_Because Robert Pattinson is sexy._

Not a reason

Disagree.

_You can really get into the story. _

I sincerely doubt it. It's slow-paced boring and goes on forever about how "seccxxiieee"(Yes, I intentionally spelt it like that) Edward is.

_Alice is in Twilight. _

Yet again, that is not a reason, and personally, I think that Alice is incredibly annoying! Who would want a best friend who lives for nothing but shopping, chooses your clothes, and always criticizes your dress sense? And anyway, Harry has Luna, Hermione and Ginny

_Twilight is better because it's true. _

O.o *slams head on table* There are No. Words

_Harry Potter is about teenagers who need to grow up. _

Yeah, that's the whole plot-line, there is absolutely nothing in the 7 books, about Harry being The Chosen-One and having to kill He-Who-Has-No-Nose. In fact, at least the characters in Harry Potter grow up and change.

_Twilight is like Romeo and Juliet. _

No. No it is not. Bella and Edward COMPARE themselves to Romeo and Juliet, but the thing you have to remember is, that R+J is possibly a satire. It all happened within a week; no one can fall in love that quickly! It wasn't true love, it was an infatuation! SMeyer should know this as she graduated from Uni with English Lit, I'm a 14yr old girl who happens to be good at English!

_Romance means everything. _

No. Romance is NOT everything, because, believe it or not, there ARE other things in life that are more important. Love however, is another matter. Without love, a person can turn into a bitter and cold person, just look at what the lack of love did to Tom Riddle! And not the romance type of love, ALL kinds of love.

_Bella and Edward are meant for each other. _

This again, is not a real reason! So what if Bella and Edward are meant for each other? Ginny and Harry are, Hermione and Ron are (And I do not like RonXHermione)

_It's written from the perspective of a teenage girl. _

Aaannndd? Whether a book is written from the perspective of a girl or a guy really doesn't make a difference. This coming from the teenage girl:D

_Twilight is so addicting. _

Yet again, I think not. But then again, this is not a real reason, and it is a difference of opinion. For example, I have a very good friend, who also doesn't like twilight, but it is her guilty pleasure in a way... I can understand where she's coming from, but I will never pick up that book again.

_Werewolves. _

What about them, and there are no werewolves in twilight anyway

_You have to love vampires. _

Uh, no, you don't. I like vampires, not love, like them, and the books that come out of that genre (Mortal Instruments, Night world, Vampire Diaries, House of Night, Vampire Academy etc), but the friend of mine doesn't. Even though she HAS read Dracula...

_Mind reading and seeing the future. _

Occlumency and Divination! Oh, and wait for it! Legilimency!

On another note

**Only Muggles talk of 'mind-reading'. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter – or at least, most minds are." He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly**

Therefore, Edward's "gift" shouldn't really work :D

_Harry Potter is boring. _

O.o How anyone can think that Harry Potter is boring in comparison to twilight is beyond me! It has sub-plots, it has a plot! It's funny! It's heartbreaking! E.T.C!

_Harry Potter is confusing. _

OhMyWizardGod *facepalm* No, harry Potter is not confusing! It has something called sub-plots in each book instead of the one plot for all 7! It's interesting! Not confusing!

_It has a happy ending. _

And Harry Potter doesn't? In fact, most books have a happy ending, my other friend is working on a book which sounds so cool btw, that doesn't have a happy ending cause all the books already have happy endings. It's expected. Anyway, twilights ending was corny and cheesy, Harry Potters ending was good, and tied up pretty much all the loose end. Saying that, SMeyer didn't really tie up many loose ends

_Harry Potter is only about killing. _

*facepalm* Have you even read the book? Harry Potter is NOT about killing! That just happens in the book cause there's a war going on! Having people die in battle or in the build up towards the final is what happens! It's realistic in that way!

- Harry Potter is all about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity... twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend ~ Andrew Futral

^That pretty much sums it up

_Twilight has chemistry. _

I'm pretty sure that twilight only had Biology...

LoL, I'm not an idiot:) The chemistry in twilight sucks and was pretty much non-existent

_Twilight has more in-depth emotion._

It only had the pain Bella feels when Edward leaves her and the "love" which they feel for each other which leaves you pretty much nauseated

Harry Potter had a whole lot more emotions!

_You can feel Bella's pain. _

Ok, the pain Bella felt when Edward left her was a bit much, OTT, it was horrible having to read over a hundred pages of that. Throughout the series, I never felt anything, but in Harry Potter, well, I was laughing right along with Gred and Forge, crying when Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Snape, Dobby, and *sniff* F-fred (:( It just isn't Gred and Forge without Gred:() & on platform 9 3/4 19yrs later, I was happy for them! I cried when Hedwig died! I felt indifferent when Edward left, yet in all these different events during the books, and I know I'm not the only one, I cried, laughed, smiled, etc!

_You can feel her confusion between picking Jacob or Edward. It's a love triangle. _

She never really felt any confusion. She was in love with Jacob, but more in love with Edward, and was toying with Jacob. A love triangle would be something more like James, Lily, and Snape.

_Bella's a normal teenager. _

So am I, but do I have a bestselling book about me? Actually, Bella isn't a normal teenager, a normal teenager would run and be scared stiff when they realise that they're living in a town full of vampires :D

_They can see the future._

She. She can see the future, and she can't even see the future all the time if the Wolf Pack or Renesmee are in the way. There are, however, real seers in HP, even if Trelawney is a fraud

(If Harry and Ickle Ginnykins went down the BXE route, I'm pretty sure Lily Luna would be named Mollily Jamthur Potter. Harry Potter stuck to normal names, even if Albus Severus wasn't, the well, greatest!)

_Harry Potter just waves around a magical twig. _

To cast a spell, you do not just wave around a stick. There are certain hand movements, you have to say it right (Make the Gah nice and long:D) and in some cases, you have to have a happy thought, or be feeling particularly viscous (EXPECTO PATRONUM!; CRUCIO! Well, you get the idea)

And if they just waved a round a stick of all things, well it wouldn't work. There are special propertied, wand lore is complicated, only certain wands will work for certain wizards unless you win it of someone in a duel or something

_Nobody in Twilight thought of themselves as deep and intellectual. _

Thats because they weren't, and no one in HP thought they were either. Even Dumbledore, who actually IS deep and intellectual, says that he's just a foolish old man

_Bella's thoughts are realistic. _

Harry's thoughts are realistic in a way that if you were in his position,you'd probably be feeling something similar. Bella's thoughts... Gah,it is literally her admiring Edward and going on about how she isn't good enough for him! A normal 17/18 yr old would be hanging out with their friends, and worrying about their A- Levels and getting into Uni!

_Bella's a fictional character. _

This is after saying that twilight is real

Well DUH!

_Meyer writes her stories and it makes average people feel scary smart. _

That just means that she's a dumb writer who can't write smart, and FYI "Meyer writes her stories" don't all authors?

_They use more realistic words. _

Yes because I use the words irrevocably, masochistic, & chagrin in my day-to-day life

_Because they play baseball. _

Quidditch :P

_The Cullen's are willing to die for each other. _

Key Words each others. Harry was willing to die for the Wizarding AND muggle world. Not to mention everyone else who fought, they were willing to die for a cause worth fighting for, a lot DID die in fact!

_The Cullen's are super strong, fast, rich, beautiful, and smart. _

That doesn't make the book any better and what's the point of having characters that are so perfect? Sure they have different likes and dislikes, but still, they Mary Sues and Gary Stus! No one likes Marys Sues and Gary Stus! The closest character in Harry Potter that we get to a Mary Sue, would probably be Ginny, and that is for a reason! Reason? 7. Yep, the number 7 is the most magical number and it crops up a lot :D Gryffindor win the House Cup for the first time in 7 years, Gryffindor common room is located on the 7th floor, Ginny is the first Weasley girl born in 7 generations, Ginny is the 7th child of Arthur and Molly. Makes you wonder doesn't it?

_Someone would die for Renesmee. _

She was a pointless character who is only there so Jacob could have his happy ending (though why anyone would want that ending...?) And the only reason anyone would die for her is because SMeyer made it so they would because Nessie is the queen of Mary Sues ¬¬

_Twilight is about true love. _

The fact that Bella and Edwards "love" is actually lust, makes the "twilight is about true love" pointless, as it is NOT true love, it is lust. Therefore, twilight is about lust. Your minds = blown :P (couldn't resist that, sorry :))

_No matter what a guy is you can still love him. _

Yes, well, Vampires and all those don't exist do they? So that is rather silly, unless your suggesting that people should start marrying animals and trees because it doesn't matter WHAT they are, you can still love them! Good luck with your animal/tree husband!:P

And actually, the lessons in twilight: Nothing is more important than your boyfriend. Get married and have a kid by the time you turn 19. Forgetting your friends, family and education for your boyfriend is perfectly alright.

_How many of us can defend ourselves against a rapist? Because Bella did! _

Lift up a knee and hit the guy in that area

Poke your fingers in his eyes

Hit and kick the damned guy!

DO AS MUCH DAMAGE AS POSSIBLE!

Bella never defended herself, her stalker rushed in and told her to get in the car

_She's strong to have been able to jump off that cliff. _

More like Stupid

_Vampires are hot. _

Not a real reason, although I am half inclined to agree with you. Damon Salvatore is yummy:D

They may be hot, but they are still scary, and I will not stand there saying, your hot, if a vampire turns up in front of me, even if it was Damon, I would run like a hyena.

_The Wolf Pack also have strong connection. In wolf form they can communicate with each other through their Gay Sex. _

Ohhh..my...wizard...god!... Forget have you read Harry Potter, have you read Twilight?

_Esme and Carlisle would be great parents. _

Where is this exactly going...? Molly and Arthur ARE great parents. James and Lily no doubt would have been amazing parents!

_Stephanie Meyer wrote the facts out so even if you don't read carefully you can still get them. _

Sooo, you don't have to read the book to get what's going on. JK Rowling put facts in her books as well, and of course you read it carefully, you need to understand what's going on! What's the point of reading a book if your just gonna skim it? Unless it's twilight. Then it would be better to skim it unless you want to read continually about the same things.

_In a battle between Harry and Edward, Edward would win. _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the boy who's fought Snakeface 6 times before he turned 18! Harry would have Edward in a Petrificus Totalus before Ed would have even moved, and then of course a Bombarda or Reducto to blow them in pieces, before an Incendio to set them on fire, because apparently, to kill a Sparklepires, you have to tear them apart and light the pieces. Yeah, Edwards dead

_Vampires and werewolves are more popular than wizards. _

Only because of the hordes of crazy fan girls! This whole vampire thing is a fad, and anyway, They're Sparklepires and Shapeshifters remember? Harry Potter will be remembered for generations, and therefore, so will wizards:)

_Bella loves Edward. It's so sweet. _

Lust and nauseous.

And yeah, it's just SO sweet how Bellas world revolves around Edward completely and that she doesn't think that the abuse he's giving her is wrong! He forbids her to see Jacob and pulls the engine out of her car! If a guy did that to me I would slap his face and dump him!

_Twilight is all about romance. _

No Shit Sherlock, why else would it be in the Dark Romance section? Though I really don't get why as there are no real vampires or werewolves and the romance pretty much sucks

_Twilight is obviously better in every way. _

The fact that you can't give another reason proves that you are wrong. I still have many, many more reasons why Harry Potter is better

_I am a super-reader and I love Twilight. _

I am ashamed to be a fellow super-reader

_The reason Twilight is better: 'cause it is! _

Still can't think up a good enough reason I see...

_Twilight characters have their own past. _

Don't all characters? In fact, JK Rowling said that she was going to release a Harry Potter Encyclopaedia to have the stories of characters that she didn't get to write down. She said that Dean Thomas had a interesting story, but she never got to put it in the books so she'll put it in the encyclopaedia :D

_The only good Harry Potter movie was number 4. _

I am willing to bet my all my books, including my lovely Harry Potter, Night World, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games: Mockingjay and I Am Number 4, that you only think that because of RPatz

And in any case, you're wrong. Each of the movies were SPECTACULAR in their own ways, but the Deathly Hallows pt1 in my opinion was the best

_Twilight has a better story line. _

Bullshit. Excuse me for the language, but that is the first thing that came into my mind reading this.

Harry Potter has so many twists and turns and you can really get into it, and then be shocked at another twist! It was like, Hagrid? HAGRID opened the Chamber of Secrets? Hold up, hold up, Tom Riddles Voldemort! Scabbers! He's Peter Pettigrew and Sirius was framed!

Harry Potter is a story about love, courage, friendship, and twilight is a story about a girls choice between necrophilia and bestiality!

The story line in Harry Potter is CLEARLY better!

Starkid. Uh Huh, they get a whole reason to themselves. Now, half of you will be asking, "What the Hades is this girl talking about?" And the other half will be like, "TEAM STARKIDDD! " Okay, I guess I should explain to the less fortunate. Starkid is a production company that started of as a group of students from the University of Michigan (They are now based in Chicago and I believe most of them have finished Uni) Anyway, they are the AMAZING people who created A Very Potter Musical (THERE'S A LINK BELOW! (Those of you who watched Brian Holden's (The guy that played Remus Lupin in A very Potter Sequel) video after AVPS will get that ;)) If the link doesn't work, just search A Very potter Musical Act 1 Part 1

(http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk&feature=BFa&list=SPC76BE906C9D83A3A&index=1 (get rid of the spaces)

After you watched the AVPM/S you should watch Starship, and Me and My Dick (The latter if you are an older person, I have not watched it yet, though it is amazing from what other people say) So, back to the list, this is their F & Q page;

(teamstarkid . com)

Q. Who could win in a fight: Han Solo or Indiana Jones?

A. Indiana Jones

_**Q. Will you ever make a Twilight Musical?**_

_**A. What's Twilight?**_

Q: Who is more evil: Kefka or Sephiroth?

A: Kefka. He poisoned the well. WHAT! Kefka's on the loose! What pranks could he possibly have in store!

Q. Why does Draco roll on the ground?

A. I don't know.

^^ They are just became THAT much awesome :D And has anyone else hear of a Twilight Musical?

Facebook.

Okay, I am obsessed with FB, and am on it literally all day, so you must now be wondering how Facebook would be a reason. Fan Pages.

"I'd Rather Be A Weasley Than A Cullen" "Team Bella… Lestrange, not Swan" "Huh, I Love Harry Potter, No Surprise There" "Twilight? You're joking right? Long Live Harry Potter" "No Twilight Is Not Literature, Or Quality Entertainment" "Heroic Not Scary! Harry Potter VS Twilight" "Team Edward? Team Jacob? ... What About Team Potter ? :)" And many many many more! These pages are awesome! And their twilight counterparts have less fans

I asked my English teacher about Harry Potter and twilight and she said that when she was reading it, she felt as if it was written for a 3 year old

At least that actors and actresses in Harry Potter actually like the story. The same cannot be said for the twilight cast

Emma Watson went back to University after finishing Harry Potter and literally had her life set out for her!

Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood) can actually relate to us fans cause before she auditioned for Luna, she WAS one of us!

Psshh, forget about Taylor Lautner and RPatz,it's all about the Phelp twins :D (James and Oliver play Fred and George for those of you who don't know)

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this or not, but the women in Harry Potter PWN the women in twilight! They always hide behind their husbands/mates/ imprints and whatevers, and any of the female characters in twilight that do not like twilight are bitches! What the hell? Hermione didn't have any friends in the beginning of first year, and no one actually liked her, but she didn't change who she was! Luna is sooo different! She sees the world in this amazing, and unique way, and is bullied terribly for it! The loved the DA because for her, it was like having friends, something she didn't really have before! Ginny is a strong and independent women, and if a guy treated her the same as Edward treats Bella, she would NOT stand for it! Molly- "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU _BITCH!_" 'Nuff said:)

Sad but true, Voldemort has better taste in women than Edward does (I'm talking about the whole Bellatrix being in love with Voldemort)

The fact that someone can write 10 pages and counting, on why HP is better than twilight

The storyline is twilight is insanely overused! The only unique thing in twilight is the sparkles and the terrible writing! There are so many books on vampires it's not even funny anymore!

While twilight is supposedly the best book out there, other books written by awesome authors, with awesome plots are being over looked. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins is actually really good, although I have a problem with the fact that Katniss doesn't really seem to love Gale or Peeta. Mortal Instruments has a really good twist in it, Percy Jackson is just plain awesome, His Dark Materials was so unique and awesome! And everyone loves The Chronicles of Narnia :D

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6669815/1/

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=gWKEXvtsWRE

These 2 links (take away the spaces, PM me if they dont work:D) show two amazing things to do with Harry Potter, check them out:)

And that's me for now:) Review?

Now go watch Starship:D

* * *

><p>(8)I wanna be a Starship Ranger<p>

Even if it might sound strange!

Maybe now, I'm not a ranger

But all of that is right about to change! (8)

❒ Taken ❒ Single ✔ Starship Ranger

~Dhru


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I'd add another chapter=D**

**But first=**

**HestiaRue39- Thank You, and I know how it feels=D It really sucks, but hey, they're still friends:)**

**The-tall-girl-in-green- Thank You for pointing that out, I haven't read Dracula properly yet- It has something to do with the fact I just can't find it anywhere and I've gone of vampire books now:) And I agree=D**

**Coja- Thank You so much! All these reasons have just been going through my head for so long, I just never put them down till now :) I don't really think it's about growing up, and because your not a teen anymore. I'm 14 and think the books are pathetic:) Those names were very fun to come up with and your English was great! Danke Shan :D **

**CherryBlossom-AsterHino- Thank You! And that is a little weird, but absolutely hilarious:P Thanks! I love long reviews, it's great to hear other people's opinions, so no problem:D**

**Lynathia- Thank You! Especially cause you don't like the insane ramblings:D I really appreciate that, thanks again:) That is really interesting about the Anne Rice books, It's just another thing she's plagiarised from great books. Maybe the translator did hate the books: :D that would be funny, and the translator for the HP books seems great! Kiitos :D**

**Doctor Brittana Banana Who- Thank You and you make valid points=D Love your name btw:D **

**Shawna hae-rah- Umm, thanks. You do realise that there a minimum differences between Brits, and other people around the world. I am British myself, and I take offence to that. Thanks I guess**

**Melodiux- Thanks!**

**123- Very true and thanks =D**

**TWILIGHTSUCKS- yepp! Thanks for reviewing =D**

* * *

><p>Anyway, I saw the Breaking Dawn trailer. It failed to be honest. They tried to make it intense, but it didn't work. The part of the Deathly Hallows we got to see during the MTV awards however, pure epicness!<p>

This is Lynathia's: The way Bella woke up as a vampire was incredibly similar to the way Louis woke up in Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire

We have our own Theme Park! What do you have? A Hotel?

Pottermore anyone? It's like a virtual Hogwarts, with JK Rowling herself!

Jacob Black is a rip-off Sirius Black. How? He turns into a big wolf, is referred to as a dog, has the last name Black & rides a motorbike. How original

Esme is ripped of Molly as well. They are both very motherly, have lots of kids (though in Esme's case, they aren't actually hers) and they both treat the main character as their own kid

Villains aren't villains for no reason. Why were James, Victoria and the Vultures the antagonist's in the story? They have no reason to be evil! Voldemort is how he is because he's never experienced love and is scared of death! Note how his name means something like "flight from death" in French. Bellatrix had been bought up with her beliefs and unlike her sister Andromeda, she didn't believe that they were wrong!

No one is really defending Twilight.

RPatz himself doesn't like twilight

I actually do not get Bella. Why would she actually WANT to be a vampire? I get that she's in love (lust) with Edward, but she would actually give up her life to be with him? In the Vampire Diaries TV Show (Not the books, as I couldn't bring myself to finish them. After the 4th, LJ Smith really shouldn't have continued the book. Her other books are wicked though=D) Damon tries to turn Elena into a vampire so she doesn't die, but did she want to be a vampire? Was she happy about it? No! She was terrified! She hated Damon for that! Come to think of it, she was scared of Stefan when she found out he was a vampire! She tried to get the hell away from him! She had a realistic reaction to finding out about vampires existing.

Harry is the main character. Bella is the main character. Harry acts like a real person. Bella acts like a ditzy Mary-Sue. Harry can be a douche. Bella is supposedly perfect. Girls like Harry because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Guys like Bella because she is a Mary-Sue new girl at school. Harry has true friends and a wonderful wife who loves him, even though she was a fan girl at one point in her life. Bella had friends who either ditch her, or art her boyfriend's family. With the exception of Angela who she ditches. Oh, and a husband who controls every aspect of her life. Harry fights and starts a group that defies the ministry and do what is right. Bella hides behind Edward.

Edward falls in love with what is supposed to be his food.

How can people even think of comparing Twilight to the likes of Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Chronicles of Narnia & Harry Potter? They are classics that will always be remembered! the Twilight fad is already fading.

Why is it that everyone who supposed to be the bad guys are never described as good looking as anyone that sides with the Cullens?

JK Rowling actually wrote the war/fight that everyone knew was coming. The fight in breaking dawn never happened. The vultures just upped and left

Harry's kids are normal

Why is it ok to kill animals but not humans? Humans are cruel (you know it's true -_-) and the deer's haven't done anything wrong!

Harry Potter parodies are actually funny =D (AVPM/S PPP's etc...)

Harry Potter has it's own genre of MUSIC! I didn't know that until recently when I was doing the 30 day HP Challenge on FB and it asked me is I listen to wrock (Wizard Rock)

The only reason twilight one anything in the MTV awards is because of those obsessive fans that stayed on the computers and continually voted for twilight. There is NO WAY twilight could have beaten Inception, Black Swan, Harry Potter, or Social Network

People died in Harry Potter. People readers had grown to love. Not some random people that no one cared about! There was a war, people were going to die. And with the Weasley family being so large, one of them would have died anyway. And she chose Fred. It made a huge impact- You can't have one twin without the other. Remus died. It was fitting. Now all the Marauders are together again. Tonks died. Bellatrix was after her. Colin died. He snuck back into the castle to fight. Snape died and the last thing he see's? Lily Evans eyes.

Harry potter fans can give logical arguments.

I remember a part in twilight where Bella opens the door and Edward is there. Wearing the exact same thing she is. What the hell?

In Hogwarts, the students have been split into their group of friends that all secondary schools have. In twilight, the only ones ever mentioned are the popular gang and the Cullens.

All hate mail Smeyer gets is deleted by her brother before she can see them.

There are twists in the plot in Harry Potter

World famous actors like Alan Rickman, Gary Oldman, Helena Bonham Carter, Micheal Gambon & Timothy Spall are in Harry Potter.

JK Rowling created wizards sweets. She actually spent the time and effort to come up with small things like that for readers to enjoy. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Skiving Snackboxes etc

JK Rowling came up with witty AND deep lines

Snape. He's so complex! I don't like him personally but wow. You don't get characters as deep and well thought out as Snape in Twilight

How did Edward actually get Bella pregnant? If all his body fluids are now vampire venom, then shouldn't Bella have started to change into a vampire when she first did 'it' with Edward...? What logic Steph...

Dumbledore. He's the whitest of the white isn't he? Haha, yeah right! Shades of grey people. Not everyone's completely good/ bad. Apart from Voldemort. But he's Voldemort. But everything is black and white in Twilight...

One minor detail change in the Harry Potter books could have changed the whole plot. What if Hermione never heard Ron insult her and was trapped in the toilets with the troll? What if Harry and Ron never went to save her? What if Harry shook Malfoy's hand on the first train ride to Hogwarts? What if Harry didn't believe Sirius? What if Harry never discovered Tom Riddle's diary? What if Harry never got the Marauders Map?

Plot holes in twilight= huge. Plot holes in Harry Potter= Minor

Look on the net and see how many of these: 'Twilight is better than Harry Potter' you can find.

Why is Bella making pancake's for Charlie in one paragraph and in the next, why is Charlie eating Cereal?

How awesome are Emma Watson and Helena Bonham Carter? They came up with the 'Bellatrix carving Mudblood in Hermione's arm' together

JK Rowling explains everything in Harry Potter. Why Snape hates Harry. Why Voldemort is so evil. Why Ludo Bagman kept trying to help Harry. Nothing is explained in twilight

Ron and Hermione first met on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Hogwarts for their first ever year. They became friends on Halloween that year. They realised that they liked each other on Christmas of their fourth year (Or at least, Ron did). They first kissed in the final battle in what was supposed to be their seventh year. They kissed in the middle of a freaking war! I'm not a Romione shipper (Fred X Hermione for me=P) but come on, that was amazing! It was unexpected, completely random and well, brilliant! No, Edward and Bella's first kiss has NOTHING on that one! Plus, Ron and Hermione's wasn't so detailed that it made you want to be sick

On that note, Ginny and Harry's kiss was great as well! Harry's really likes Ginny, but she's in a relationship with Dean. Gryffindor win the cup while he's in detention, so he soesn't know, Ginny runs up to him and hugs him, and he kisses her. In front of all of Gryffindor. It was also brilliant=D

Renesmee looks like her dad but with her mum's eyes. Harry look's like his dad but with his mother's eyes. Wow. Another copycat.

Death Eaters get things done unlike the Vultures

I'd rather be a Weasley than a Cullen.

Arthur- He was attacked by Voldymorty's snake, and he has the most hilarious obsession with muggles :')

Molly- Dude, she called Bellatrix a bitch and killed her!

Bill- He was attacked by Greyback, and he's a curse-breaker.

Charlie- He works with dragons. DRAGONS!

Percy- He's a git, but he still came back!

Fred- As if this needs an explanation! He's as funny as hell

George- He lost an ear but still, he's holey, geddit? Holey!

Ron- He's our KING!

Ginny- Bad Ass. And she has one hell of a bat bogey hex.

They prove red heads are awesome

Even Hermione wouldn't read twilight

Is twilight even edited?

Bella is disturbed when Jacob imprints on her daughter, but she manages to control herself. When Jacob nicknames her Nessie, she goes ballistic. She really needs to sort out her priorities

Bella would rather die than stay away from Edward. Really?

There was a girl called Natalie MacDonald and she was dying of Leukaemia. Sheb was a Canadian fan of the Harry Potter series. A friend of Natalie's mother sent a letter to JK Rowling asking for how the series would end for Natalie. JK Rowling, however, was on holiday, and didn't get it until the end of her holiday. Fearing it was too late, she wrote back, telling Natalie what happened to each of the characters, only to find out from Natalie's mother that Natalie had passed away. JK Rowling and Natalie's mother became friends, and Natalie was added to the books as a Gryffindor- the House of Bravery and Courage as a tribute. Natalie's mother kept the contents of the letter a secret from her other two children until after they had read the Deathly Hallows.

**"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table'**

**I think I'm going to end it on that note. Thanks for reading =D**


	4. Others C:

**I know this is a Harry Potter and Twilight thing, but I feel the need to make this a multi fandom chapter...No i'm not running out of reasons, but Percy Jackson and everything else i use (I'm on a current PJO obsession even though i read them almost 2 years ago) is AWESOME and someone needs to make it known ;P**

**TheOrchid: I love your review=D I laughed=D Thank You xD**

**Ollizle: LOOOOL really? I think so...:P**

**frozenteardrop13: I know right? Yes, yes i have:) Mind you i believe he should have finished the series at SWOEP**

**BasoonPlayer: Thank you and i have indeed read it:)**

**BTW guys, I'm not gonna reply to everyone otherwise it'll be a long AN full of Thank You's, so I'm saying Thank You to everyone else:) If you asked a question or something and i didn't reply, sorry i missed it, ask me again and i'll message you or something to answer:)**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY JACKSON <strong>

Annabeth is smarter, braver, tougher & in every way better than Bella. She wants to build a monument that would last a thousand years which is FAR better than Bella's 'i want to be a blood sucking monster and be with Edward FOREVER'

Riptide would turn all the Cullens into a pile of glitter on the floor

Percy can breathe underwater, talk to fishes, horses, zebras and has a pet hell-hound (Mrs. O'Leary =D) and Pegasus (Blackjack is so awesome=D)

Have you seen the chapter titles? "Blackjack get's jacked" "I have a Dam problem" "My lunch goes up in smoke" "We say goodbye. Sort of" "I am dumped" "Nico buys Happy Meals for the dead" "I go cruising with explosives" "Everyone hates me but the horse" Yeah, need i go on?

Annabeth can actually use a knife

Grover has more courage than Bella

Thalia is a better hunter than all the Cullens put together

Thalia's dad is Zeus, Percy's dad is Poseidon, and Nico's dad is Hades, I'd like to see the Cullen's take them on

The lack of quality fighting in Forks clearly shows that Ares has forgotten about Forks.

Olympus is based on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Theres nothing like that in Twilight. The houses are in normal places or in the middle of a forest.

Travis and Conner Stoll. Need I say more?

Percabeth. Is there ANYONE who doesn't like this couple? First meet: Few chapters into the first book (12/13). First Kiss: Round halfway through the fourth book just before Percy blows up Mt St Helens (14/15). First get together as a couple: Penultimate chapter of the last book (16). Then comes Heroes of Olympus: Lost Hero and BAM! Not even a years gone by and Percy is missing :( Plus, the whole realistic development of the relationship.

In Battle Of The Labyrinth, Percy ran into Greek mythology's equivalent to vampires: the empousai. These were ugly/ gorgeous creatures who had flaming hair, one goat leg, one metal leg, fangs, were deadly poisonous, and usually disguised themselves as mean cheerleaders. In Twilight, the Cullen vampires don't come out into the sun or else they'll sparkle and disguise themselves as kids who hate themselves. PJO beats Twilight in the coolness of vampires department.

The side characters actually have personalities and could become an important part of the story later (Like Silena)

Rick Riordan wrote a second series to Percy Jackson, that could measure up to be as awesome as Percy Jackson. He didn't write another book in Annabeth's perspective and then stop because someone leaked it onto the net.

Percy and Annabeth had problems with their parents (mainly Athena) for being _friends. _They had more problems between them that kept them apart than Bella and Edward did.

If Percy even thought about leaving Annabeth like Edward left Bella, well Percy would be in a bad shape... (She knows his Achilles Heel)

Oh yeah, Percy's pretty much invulnerable apart from his Achilles Heel AND he's one of the best sword fighter Camp Half Bloods seen.

Percy, Nico, Thalia and Jason aren't even supposed to be alive.

Even the Gods had flaws in the story.

Percy is hilarious. He just says the most funniest things! The book is full of funny quotes/paragraph's etc Eg:

_- "Ever had a flying burrito hit you? Well, it's a deadly projectile, right up there with cannonballs and grenades."_ (Titans Curse - Percy)

- _"Dreams like a podcast, _  
><em>Downloading truth in my ears. <em>  
><em>They tell me cool stuff."<em>

_"Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad. _  
><em>He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred." <em>  
><em>"A god named Fred?<em>" (Titans Curse - Apollo and Percy)

-_ "Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?" __"He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes." __"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something." __"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'"_ (Battle of the Labyrinth - Annabeth and Percy)

- _"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?" _  
><em>"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?" <em>  
><em>"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."<em> (Titans Curse - Aphrodite and Percy)

That's just a few of them:)

The nicknames they have for each other are awesome:) Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face, Wise Girl, Prissy, Kelp Face, Corpse Breath etc...

Thalia used to be a tree that protected the borders of Camp.

Yet again, people actually died. Silena pretended to be Clarissa and charged at a _Drakon_ single handedly to get the Ares Cabin to join the war!

Because the movie sucked, we don't have a real idea of what the characters actually look like (If people start basing Annabeth of Alexandra Daddario...I'm not saying anything against her, but she is FAR from Annabeth, not just because of the hair). Sooo, we like the characters more for their personalities. How many people love the Stoll brothers? Appearance wise, they look like a typical Hermes camper; upturned nose, mischievous smiles (ehem, crooked smiles to match their crooked sense of humour) & curly brown hair. Everyone loves them for their personality. They're like the Weasley twins (which is probably another reason...) except they're demigod sons of the God of Thieves. They're the ones you want to go to if you want something from outside of camp ;P

The second series (Heroes of Olympus) shows that not all Aphrodite campers are obsessed with love and make-up etc. Piper McLean couldn't care less for any of that stuff. You probably wouldn't guess that her mums Aphrodite due to her personality and the stereotypes of that cabin. You'd also think that Leo's a son of Hermes, not Hephaestus.

When Percy was kidnapped, Annabeth didn't go into comatose for 6 months

The myths moved with the Gods. The Underworld is now is LA, Olympus in New York, Mt Othrys in San Fransisco, Sea of Monsters is the Bermuda Triangle, Daedalus's Labyrinth is under ALL of America, etc. So much more interesting

There's way more diversity. Nico and Bianca were Italian, and the recent development with Nico. Leo is Latino, Hazel and Beckendorf are African American, etc. There was only any real diversity in Twilight in the movies, and that part when they bought loads of vampires over.

It's Percy Jackson:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>NIGHT WORLD<span>**

(A.N: My other favourite series, that was released in the mid-90s. I noticed many similarities between this and twilight)

The background of the entire Night World is quite interesting, and the Night World elders actually get things done when someone breaks their laws.

That in mind, they actually have laws.

There are Shapeshifters & Witches in the series, not just vampires.

There are 2 types of vampires. Made Vampires: The ones that used to be human and were turned & Lamia vampires: The ones that were born as vampires, and can age.

James Rasmussen's dad is also a Dr (referring to the fact that Carlisle is a Dr and Edwards 'dad')

Poppy freaked when she found out James was a vampire. Any sane person would.

The Night People have black flowers to class them. Black Rose: Made Vampire. Black Iris: Lamia. Black Dahlia: Witches. Black Lily: Shapeshifters (Tigers can be identified by Black Tiger Lilies) etc.

The stories of the soul mates are really good and unique. While Daughters of Darkness, Secret Vampire and The Chosen are kinda cliché, just look at Soulmate, Huntress, Enchantress, Black Dawn and Witchlight!

* * *

><p>AN: Eurgh, not complete, but i may as well send it of. I started yr 10. I completely underestimated the work load: Plus our head added another subject to our timetable. Anyway, i'm starting my GCSE's and it's only the 5th week of school, and it's really hard:/ I'm already terrible at updating, but this year it's just gonna get harder. Sorry but i have to put my GCSE's first. Anyway, hope you enjoy, i'll have the rest up sometime, and my name has changed! I was SomeoneSomewhereInTheWorld, and am now FezandBowties:)

_edit: I'm laughing at myself three years on. I wish i was doing GCSE's..._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sooo, been a while... It's sad, I lost motivation and now here I am, procrastinating on my AS revision, realising i was an idiot with really bad grammar a few years ago. So anyway a certain reviewer bought another list to my attention and I desperately felt the need to address it, even though I realise there is literally no point anymore. But whatever, it's fun because some are so stupid and also, procrastination! (I am in no way endorsing this behaviour. Seriously, do your work D: I am too far gone...). Anyway, I shall also be editing the rest of these chapters and the other fics I have up and I might rewrite Letters without the Twilight but idk._

_Replies and stuff at the bottom but cheers to Sleepstar of Shadowclan for bringing the list to my attention_

_Anyway, here is another chapter of denouncing twihards claims that Twilight is better than Harry Potter with a mildly sarcastic commentary (I haven't had my tea yet)~Dhru_

* * *

><p><strong> twigurrl . wordpress 2011  04 / 29 / why-harry-potter-kinda-sucks/ (get rid of the spaces)**

_So SO many peopla have been saying that Harry Potter is better than Twilight. That is NOT TRUE! _**(Psst, it kinda is)**

_Here are just a few reasons why Harry Potter kind of sucks. _**(Does it though? Does it _really?_)**

_1. Theres too much swearing. Ron says "blo*dy H*ll" all the time, and Molly weasley calls Bellatrix Lestrange a B*TCH in the last book! Thats seriously unaceptable! I mean little kids are reading that stuff! That kind of language is really bad!_

**Meh, people swear in real life, and it's not like bloody hell is actually that bad. Honestly, it's part of Ron's character anyway. And just please, for the love of god, go to a British school and tell me you don't hear worse...**_  
><em>

**Molly calling Bellatrix was awesome and significant. I mean, other than the fact it's such a memorably moment, it was a moment of realisation where we knew just how deeply family mattered to Molly and Bellatrix realises this too and it goes with the message of "love for family." Idk dude I don't think it would have been the same without the "bitch" **

**And also, by how well loved that line it, it is clearly acceptable :P**

_2. Its too violent. Like people die in every book, i mean its just depressing! and good guys die too! I mean lupin, fred (one of the best characters), tonks, etc. I mean little kinds and people shoudn't have to read that kind of thing! that teaches people that death is ok and natural! I mean who WANTS to read about that kind of thing?_

**Just let that process in your minds a moment.**

**Yup. I still can't get over it. I mean, it's completely unacceptable to show good people dying! As we all know, only bad people die in real life and it's just mindblowing that someone could even think of a good person dying! It quite literally gets to my very soul. Death is obviously a conspiracy to punish bad people and in no ways natural.**

**God, what on earth was Jo thinking...**

**No but seriously, all sarcasm aside, it was a war. Good people die in war too, it was being realistic. And by having loved characters die, well, it had the desired effect - we were sad and that is _so _important for a book because if you don't feel anything for a character in a book, either you're not reading it right or the writer wrote it badly. Yes it teaches that death is okay and natural; because it is and if you don't want people learning about that, then they're going to have a very nasty wake up call one day...**

**As for "who WANTS to read about that kind of thing?" - Clearly more people than those who want to read Twilight.**

_3. TORTURE. in HP, people torture other peopls JUST FOR FUN! thats WRONG! Its going to teach people that torture is okay and it's not! I mean like Voldemort and Bellatrix like to cause people pain an dHAVE FUN KILLING PEOPLE! Thats so horrible that they like get turned on by killing people. Thats SO HORRIBLE AND WRONG! Not to mention depressing and WAY 2 DARK! Thats not okay for people to read. And for the death thing see reason 2._

**Again, there are people like this in real life and it's being realistic. It's never taught that torture is okay because it's well established that Voldemort and Bellatrix are evil. They are the villains and that they have fun killing people and causing pain makes them better villains. It's a story, we want interesting and complex villains, not bland characters who are evil just cause the writer said so. How is torture and death not okay for people to read? It happens in real life and enables plot twists and plots devices. Of course, if its not your cup of tea then don't read it, but it's not teaching that torture is good, ever. Even in stories where it's the government using torture to gain information, there's the issue of "this is bad, how can we do this?" cause it's not morally good and it's well established that torture = bad.**

_4. Its british. British stuff is never as good as american stuff. America is the top country in the world. I mean, im not trying to brag or anything, but its just a fact that america is the most advanced and powerful country in the world. Twilight is American, Harry Potter is british. Therefore, by logic, Twilight is better. And just because Twilight is american automatically makes it higher quality, just because its America, no matter what you think of the book. I mean, British people can be really bad, like they fought against us and LOST in WW2, right? So seriously, they just aren't as good._

**Hi, Brit here. You're wrong, once again. (You guys can skip this if you want, i think it might get a bit long. It's not that I hate America, but I must defend my country.)**

**1. British stuff is never as good as American stuff? I beg to fucking differ.**

**A. British TV shows. We have Doctor Who and that speaks for itself. BBC is A Class with TV shows (well, it goes one way or the other, Eastenders is bloody awful, but even that deals with relevant issues in a wonderful way. I think it was the first tv show to portray HIV to break the negative stereotype about those who have it). Now, I am a person who watches way too much TV, like I binged on Orphan Black in the week before my mocks, and i watch a lot of American shows and yes, there are better British TV shows just as there are better American shows. And our comedy is brilliant (just watch IT crowd, please). The Inbetweeners is a show about a group of fucking idiots in school and it's hilarious and America did a remake of it and it was awful. **

**B. NHS. Yeah, free fucking health care. We may be in debt but at least most of our population is protected and don't have to worry about health care costs when they're ill. The most we have to pay is the £7 something for prescription unless you're eligible for free prescriptions. If American stuff was so much better, why are they trying to steer their health system towards the type that we have?**

**C. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR TEA?! IN PETROL BOTTLES?! COLD?! WHAT?! AND KETTLESSSS! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE KETTLES! (this genuinely makes me upset)****  
><strong>

**D. That thing with the Congress shutting down the government cause of the budget _never _would have happened here. If the Government wanted it and Parliament voted no then it wouldn't have gone through. If the House of Commons said yes and the House of Lords didn't want it. Well fuck them, House of Lords can do jack when it comes to the economy.**

**E. By law the UK worker gets 28 days annual leave (paid holiday) each year. And paid sick leave. And paid maternity and paternity leave. These 28 days dont't include the 9 bank holidays throughout the year and many businesses close for the two weeks of Christmas and Easter as well. **

**F. Football. Just why?**

**Anyway that's a really shitty reason as to why Twilight is better than Harry Potter, and also a very wrong reason. Be as patriotic as you want, you can't just say your country is better than everyone else and then use that as a reason to why a book is better than another**

**America is the top country in the world.**

**America isn't even the most free country in the world and that's what is boasts about the most... (USA is 12th on that list. It goes Hong Kong, Singapore, Australia, Switzerland, New Zealand, Canada etc). And you'r education system is really bad, especially when you compare it to the likes of Hong Kong and Finland. The wealth gap is enormous which isn't good and ranked 25 on quality of infrastructure, falling behind Saudia Arabia and South Korea (who also have the worlds fastest internet and are about to release 5g)**

**"by logic" ha. I see none.**

**This is just fucking stupid. "They fought against us and LOST in WW2"**

**Now lemme explain you a thing.**

**World War Two began when Britain had enough with Hitler and appeasement in 1939 and declared war when Nazi Germany invaded Poland. Complain about appeasement all you want, no one wanted war. Least of all America who went into isolation as soon as WWI ended. You know when they joined the war? December _1941. _ON BRITAIN'S SIDE. This war, by the way, WHERE BRITAIN AND AMERICA WERE ALLIES, was WON BY Britain. Else we'd be speaking German.**

_5. Its comfusing. See above abo__ut it being british. But basically to go along with that, BECAUSE its britis, the stuff is confusing. like they use slang and stuff that doesnt make sense to ANYONE BUT BRITISH PEOPLE! and like the stuff they talk baout that is british and hard to understand. You shouldn't have to use a fucking SLANG DICTIONARY when reading!_

**If you're that much of an idiot that it having British slang makes it that much more confusing for you, then why read at all? **

**Ah but i forgot, America's the greatest country in the world and we must all conform to their standards. Never mind the fact that the story's based in Britain. If I was reading a book about American schools, I wouldn't complain about it using America slang, because it's authentic and based in America.**

_6. The movies are crap. So like they're made by an american compeny, but why the hell do they have funny accents? I hate watching movyes and not being able 2 understand the people in them! I mean siriusly, WTF?! I always have to rewind and use subtittles when I watch the movies, because of the funny accents! I mean cant the actors talk normally? whyd they get weirdos for the parts anyways? They should of gotten normal people who can FUCKING TALK RIGHT!_

**They're not crap, they're pretty good movies despite the deviations. Um, they're filmed in Britain, with British actors. With various British accents. Cause you know, it's based in Britain. And there are students from all over Britain. Seamus is Irish, McGonagall and Oliver Wood are Scottish, the trio are from South London etc. If it was based in an American school with students around the country, you'd have people with various American accents too. They do talk normally, it's not their fault that you're an incompetent idiot who can't accept that there are other accents and types of people who aren't America.**

_7. The chracters are ugly. Hermione is a frizzy haired dork. Luna is a weirdo and dresses like shes color blind. Rons a ginger, and we all know that gingers don't have souns, thank to South Park… JUST KIDDING! That part was a joke, of course, but still, he's ugly. Harry is just a weirdo wit glasses and a freakish scar._

**Even if they were ugly, why should that make a story bad? It doesn't change how well developed and well thought out these characters are. They're realistic characters who have depth, unlike Twilight where they're all two dimensional pretty people. **

**Bloody hell what must it be like in your mind**

_And Dumbledore is creepy too. He has a beard, beards are creepy! And he has a mustache too, that makes him look like hes evil! We all know beards are creepy, and he wears a freaking DRESS! THATS SICK, MEN DO NOT WEAR DRESSES! Also hes gay. thats creepy because hes so old! Old peopla rent supposed to be gay! nothin against homosexals, btw._

**...**

_8. the villains are unrealistic. WHat kind of sadistic creepy fucking moron kills people and tortured them FOR FUN?! WTF?! And besides, its soooooo unrealistic i mean a REAL villain (like the Volturi) wouldn't be considerate enough to wait until the end of the school year before enacting their evil plot. thats just unrealistic. And they's just creepy losers with bad hair in cloaks. Yuk._

**Yeah, that's what villains do and that's what makes them _realistic._ You know Voldemort had plans right, and he had to make sure everything was right. Stuff doesn't just happen, there's a lead up to the final battle. **

_Anyways, these are just a few reasons Harry Potter is_ bad.**(more like a few reasons why the author of this list is a shallow, bigoted idiot who can't spell).**

_AND TWILIGHT IS BETTER THAN HARRY POTTER BECAUSE IT DOES NOT HAVE THE AFOREMENTIONED THINGS!_ **Nope**

_Stop thinking HP is SOOOO much better and trying to lord it all over us Twilight fans, thats just plain RUDE._ **I'll tell you who else is rude...**

_Anyways, I'll probably write more on this subject, but anyways, consider this part one._ **I fucking hope you don't**

_Peace, Love, and Twilight for all!_

_LizzieBella, : P_

**~Dhru**

* * *

><p><em>Well that started off fun but then I got annoyed<em>

_Nessafly: Fair point, in the years between writing that and this, I have heard their soundtrack and do agree, so I shall fix that_

_Sunstorme7613: Haha yeah, i loved that :D_

_Me (guest): Ah yes! indeed it is XD no you're not dw:L I absolutely love 11 though Moffat leaves much to be desired in terms of his storylines and characters. If RTD hadn't left, I think Matt could have made an even better 11th Doctor_


End file.
